First Love
by MostlyxShortxStories
Summary: Yeah, its true, you never forget your first love. That was something that Kagura struggled with everyday. One-shot.


Hi! Personally, I don't like it very much. But I had to write it or else it would have been stuck in my head, driving me crazy.  
I originally had a different plot, but so many ideas were running through my head. So heres what came out. I do not own  
Inuyasha.

* * *

Yeah, its true, you never forget your first love. And Kagura was struggling with that thought each day. She was plagued day by day with thoughts of the first man that loved her for _her_; Naraku. Sure her new man, Sesshomaru, loved her, but it just wasn't the same.

Kagura and Sesshomaru met outside of a night club two days after her breakup with Naraku. She decided to try and forget about the heartbreak, so she went to the club that only the real, hardcore sluts go to; The Dancing Zebra. She wore clothes that would make her parents rise from the dead and die twice. She was quite pleased with herself. That night she ground her hips against every guy that had his hands on her. She danced the night away, and when she stumbled back to her car, she came across _him, _Sesshomaru. She licked her lips, eyes full of lust, and called to him with her wanton desire. Foolishly he followed.

Their first night together was rough. Every caress was more like a grab, each thrust felt more like a forced push. She cried when he left, finally awake from her drunken state. Naraku was never that rough with her, not even when they were _both _drunk. She sighed at the memory and took a very cold shower.

One week later, Sesshomaru and Kagura crossed paths again. He wanted to have a relationship with her, just to see how things worked out. Kagura, still on the rebound and feeling the heartbreak that Naraku left her with, decided to give it a try.

That was probably one of the biggest mistakes she made. She was, in some ways, miserable with him. Some days he made her feel good, showering her with gifts and other expensive items. Other days she felt empty. She didn't know if it was because Sesshomaru worked late most nights, or because she missed Naraku. She bet on the latter, knowing deep inside that Sesshomaru was just an extra, someone to fill the emptiness. Sesshomaru knew nothing of Naraku, and Kagura wasn't planning on ever telling him.

Two months into Sesshomaru's and Kagura's relationship, Kagura ran into Naraku. He was at an empty bar, drinking a bud light. 'He never drinks bud light. Says its too watered down', she thought to herself as she sat down a seat away from him. Naraku barely noticed her presence, until she told the bartender what she wanted.

"Apple martini, please." Naraku turned and stared, almost shocked to see her. She looked at him and gave him a brief smile, before turning to her drink. She tried to pretend he wasn't there, but that was difficult, because he kept staring at her. Turning in her seat to look at him, she noticed he wasn't glaring or staring her down; his eyes held sadness. They made eye contact, and both remembered the heartbreak from two and half months ago. They yelled, they cried, and decided that things just weren't working out. He went out that night and didn't return til the next morning. When he was home, Kagura had already left with all her things packed. Angry at Kagura but more at himself, he punched a hole in the wall.

Kagura was the first to look away, tears taking form in her eyes. Naraku moved to the seat next to hers, and gently placed his hand on hers. She quietly gasped from the touch, her tears threatening to overflow when she remembered how she used to loved his feather-light touches. Slowly looking up at him, his lips crashed into hers. She was shocked and confused, but eagerly returned the kiss.

He rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb, and spoke up. "Kagura, you and I need to talk. Take a walk with me?" she nodded and they left the bar, and walked side by side down the street, silent for a while. Naraku broke the silence. "You know, the day you left my, heart left with you. I've been broken these last few months. I've missed you like crazy. I tried looking for you everywhere, and even asked one of your friends if they knew where you were. When they told me you were with someone else, this...Sesshomaru person, I nearly broke more." Kagura had stopped walking, and was staring at Naraku, her mouth slightly agape. He continued. "I saw you two together one day, from afar, and I saw how happy you looked with him. I knew my chances of being with you again were no more." He looked at her and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Naraku, I'm barely happy with him. I still feel the heartbreak sometimes. Sesshomaru doesn't mean much to me; he doesn't make me as happy as you made me. Things just don't feel right with him, and I feel bad because I'm only keeping him to fill in the emptiness. But I'm still empty. I've missed you as well, Naraku. The breakup...it...", she trailed off and looked away, as a single tear made a path down her face. Naraku gently wiped it away, and apologized. "I'm sorry, for hurting you so much. It was all my fault", he said. She shook her head no, and spoke up.

"No, it was my fault, Naraku. I should have been more understanding about your job. I know how hard you worked for us, and I shouldn't have complained about that. And you deserved those nights you spent with your friends. You always had time with me, and I shouldn't have been mad when you went out. _I'm _sorry, Naraku, for everything." Naraku looked at her, sad and happy, and said, "Kagura, don't take the blame. I _should have_ spent more time with you, or called, or something. But its not entirely your fault. I just want you to forgive me, Kagura."

"I _do _forgive you, Naraku." She looked down, wanting to shed more tears. Naraku, gently lifted her face with his hands, and said, "I forgive you as well, Kagura. Won't you come back with me and try things out again? I remember you saying Sesshomaru didn't make you happy. Please, Kagura. I still love you." Kagura sobbed and nodded her head yes, and Naraku pulled her into a hug. Then out of the alleyway, Sesshomaru appeared. He didn't look angry or sad; he just looked bored, as if he knew this would happen.

"Kagura", Sesshomaru began. Kagura jerked her head up from Naraku's embrace and stared. Sesshomaru went on. "I've packed your things and brought a taxi over to take you two back to his house." His eyes pointed towrds Naraku. Kagura was as shocked as Naraku.

"Um, how did you...you're not mad are you?" she asked. He nodded his head no, and said, "Kagura, you're really oblivious sometimes. You guys are right under my apartment. You've been there the whole time, and I just sat on the balcony watching and listening." Kagura's face flushed red with embarassment, not realizing until that point that when they stopped walking, they _had, _in fact, stopped in front of Sesshomaru's apartment. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru", Kagura said, trying to sound apologetic. Sesshomaru merely nodded, and said, "go now." Naraku and Kagura just looked at him, before getting into the taxi and going to Naraku's place.

"Well that was...awkward", Kagura said as the driver turned a few corners and stopped in front of Naraku's apartment. Getting out and helping her with her bags, he said, "yeah, it was. At least he didn't go crazy though." They laughed as he opened the door and set her bags down inside. Once inside he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She kissed back and they walked to his bedroom.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Kagura and Naraku's relationship flourished, and they were married seven months after getting back together. They were happier than before, and talked about their problems more. Naraku, who had been an executive at the hotel chain he worked for, was promoted to president, and no longer worked long, late nights. His hard work paid off, and he and Kagura were preparing to welcome their first born into their lives.

Kagura never saw Sesshomaru after that. She heard from friends that he found himself a cheap prostitute back at The Dancing Zebra. She laughed, remembering the night they met, and shuddered. She then went to take a very cold shower.


End file.
